The Homoculi Alchemist
by Homoculi-Alchemist
Summary: Finally Al is returned to his body and everything is back to normal, or is it? There are reports of seven new Sins being spotted across the country, one of them doesn't even know what he is.


The sun was high in the air but the trees' leaves blocked out most of it. A young man lay on the grass, his hair matching the ground and his eyes closed. He opened them quickly but had to shut them just as fast. It was a bright world. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Where the hell am I?" he asked himself. He rose and stretched, looking around. Since he just came into existence he didn't realize what it meant to be naked. After a few moments he decided to try to find out where he was. He had bits and pieces of memories but they seemed like someone else's, playing in his head like an old movie. He moved, eyes examining everything until he saw someone else. A small person in a brightly colored dress

When someone fails at human transmutation a homoculi is born from the wretched mistake that is created. Ten years ago there was a band of seven homoculi called the Sins. Today there are only two remaining, Wrath and Sloth. The others were hunted down and eventually killed. King Bradley was discovered to also be a homoculi and died with his head high. Once he was killed there was a need for a new Fuhrer, Col. Mustang stepped up and took that position with Hawkeye as his second in command. The Full Metal Alchemist was able to return Al to his normal body but with Wrath still alive he couldn't get his arm or leg back, and he's fine with that, at 25 Ed is now a Lt. Col, Al who is now 20 is a regular officer in the military. With life moving along smoothly everything seemed to be great until a little girl was found wandering around in the forest East of Central, alone.

Sitting in the cafeteria were a few officers, Havoc, Rain, Chaotic, Vengeance and Jean, they were eating and just chatting when Al and Ed joined them.

"There has been a sighting of a little girl wandering the eastern forest alone and I need a few men to go looking for her," stated Ed as he sat down with them. Al remained standing and smiled.

"It should be an easy mission, a chance to go outside," said Al, "I'll be going along with anyone who wants to."

Jean rose, "I say Rain, Vengeance and I all go."

"Four people, isn't that a little bit of an overkill?" asked Vengeance.

"Yeah but since it's such a nice day I'll allow it," replied Ed grinning widely.

Rain sighed and rose, she stretched and began walking towards the exit, "Well come on then, there's a lost little girl out there."

The others nodded and followed her out. When they were gone Ed turned to Havoc and Chaotic, "Men," he started, "I know you two have worked with the homoculi investigations so I wanted to be the first to tell you. There's been rumors floating about that a small town called Nero was completely destroyed a few days about by a pair of Homoculi"

"Wrath and Sloth?" asked Havoc.

"No, those two are trying to live normal lives, these are two new ones. From what reports we have received there maybe up to seven new ones."

"Seven! That's how many there were last time and you remember the problems we had with them," declared Chaotic.

"I know," replied Ed, "But now we actually know what they are and sort of what they look like. The pair from Nero was male and female; there were no real clues to who they were except a few civilians' hearts were destroyed as well as some massive damages to the bodies. Like Lust and Gluttony these two seem to have a real hunger for violence, but these new ones attack at random."

"What about the other five, I mean how do you even know that there are five more?" asked Havoc.

"We don't know exactly but there was a sighting of a young man acting strangely, when approached he killed a man instantly then continued to play with a red ball. Officers tried to bring him in but even drastic measures didn't seem to faze him much. From deduction we can figure out that it's possible we have another homoculi with Greed's power and if that's so we know how to handle him."

Chaotic had been silent for a bit when he jumped up, "Suspicious people, what about that little girl that Al and the others went after? Maybe she's being used as bait or is a homoculi herself!"

Ed's eyes narrowed as he thought about that possibility, "Damnit, let's go after them!" he ordered as they jumped up and ran out.

Meanwhile Al, Jean, Vengeance and Rain entered the forest area east of Central. They decided to split up and fan out, covering more area. Al walked on for a little bit staring up at the sun, it had been ten years since he was trapped inside that feeling less body, but that tin suit managed to keep him alive for this long so he was grateful for that. He was so into nature that he didn't notice the red ball in his path and slipped on it. He went crashing down into the bushes. A little girl walked over to the ball and picked it up, she looked at the fallen Al with no amusement in her eyes.

Rain had walked a good distance in one direction when she heard the sound of something moving in the bushes. She took out her gun but didn't remove the safety because it was probably just Jean trying to scare her or something.

"Alright Jean, it's not funny. Come on out before I blow your brains out," she demanded but all she could hear was a soft giggle. She took a few steps towards the bushes, "Jean?"

Suddenly a foot shot up hitting her just under the chin sending her crashing back. She rolled over and quickly, but unsteadily got up her gun ready again. Out of the bushes came a strange young man. He stood at six foot even with green, spiked hair and red eyes. He wore long pants and black boots but over his pants was a skirt and he wore a shirt of belts. He smiled at her as she studied him. Her eyes went wide as she noticed a strange shape on his stomach.

"You're a homocu…"

She started as the guy rushed forwards, grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into his raised knee. She fell back again firing random shots at him. He danced slightly avoiding all the bullets. Jean heard the shots and came running. He burst into the clearing and saw Rain coughing up blood. He reached to grab his gun and found it wasn't there. With a smile on his lips the homoculi performed a roundhouse kick on Jean who wasn't expecting it at all. Jean slammed into a tree, knocking himself unconscious.

Al slowly rose and noticed the little girl.

"Oh hello there, my name is Al, what's your name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What makes you say that little girl?"

"Because I'm going to kill you"

Al was stunned by what she said when suddenly the girl began to transform. Her little body hunched over for a second as seven spikes tore out of her dress, her size tripled as an orge-ish creature was created. Her tiny arms and hands were now huge and muscular. She looked up at him and roared revealing two rows of sharp teeth. She raised her heavy arm and swiped at the soldier. Al dodged to the left creating a circle in the dirt and firing blasts at the creature. The creature avoided it and bolted into the forest. Al growled and chased after her. He entered a small clearing and slipped on some sort of liquid. He regained balance and heard soft sobbing. He went in the direction where it was coming from and found an almost dead Rain.

"Rain!" he cried out scooping her up, "What happened here?"

"The homoculi…he came and surprised us…Jean…Jean is gone," she said choking through tears.

"Gone where?"

"Where you are going," said the little girl who was now behind him. Before he could turn he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He dropped Rain who landing on her shoulder before becoming still, directly below where she once was, was the end of a metal pole. The male homoculi behind him pulled it out and spun Al around.

"Goodbye!" he shouted as he stepped back and swept forward, slamming the pole into Al's forehead.

Vengeance heard screams come from all around him. He turned around quickly his eyes darting out across the area. He froze when he saw a little girl stands five feet away from him, he paused and drew his gun just in case.

"Who are you? What's going on?" he called out. The little girl walked towards him.

"Don't be afraid Vengeance," replied the little girl with a slight smile, "I'm just like you, and you're not alone anymore."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You and I are both homoculi"

Vengeance growled and began to fire at the little girl who dodged with little effort.

"I'm human not a fucking puppet!" he said rushing forwards slamming a punch down at her. The girl jumped back as he punched the ground where she once stood. He was breathing heavily as the girl laughed and ran off. He knelt there staring at his hand; there was a strange bump he'd never seen before. After shaking his hand it was gone so he ignored it and ran in the direction of the screams.

Vengeance arrived at the threesome the same time Ed did. Al was lying there on his back with the pole sticking out of his forehead. On the pole was a flag with a mocking face on it. Ed froze, tears welding up in his eyes. He fell to his knees next to his little brother's still body and pulled the pole out. Al looked peaceful, ignoring the hole in his forehead one would think he was merely sleeping. Ed dropped his head into his brother's chest and began to cry. There was movement in the bushes as Jean slowly rose, rubbing his head.

"What happened?" he asked still dazed.

"It seems that you, Al and Rain were attacked by two unknown characters. The little girl who we were looking out for was a homoculi, had we known that there was an outbreak of new homoculi we might have been able to prevent this," said Vengeance quickly, reporting to Ed. Chaotic and Havoc ran into the clearing a few moments later. Havoc went over to Jean while Chaotic knelt down and picked up Rain.

"We have to get back to headquarters, we have to report all of this," said Vengeance.

"Shut up," came a muffled response from Ed, he slowly lifted his head up; tears stained his uniform. He gathered Al in his arms and rose. "Here are your orders. Chaotic you are to take Rain to the infirmary, Havoc you are to escort Jean there as well. Vengeance you are to carefully check the area for any evidence, as well as take the flag back to headquarters to have it examined for anything."

Ed, Chaotic and Havoc went off towards the Southern headquarters as Vengeance began examining the small area. About ten minutes later a few soldiers arrived to assist. Vengeance told them to stay close while he went out looking further out. He walked slowly in one direction, his eyes scanning the area. He stopped and knelt down, discovering a footprint in the ground. Silently a figure dropped out of a nearby tree, landing in a crouch before standing up. Vengeance paused then quickly spun around prepared to defend himself, but stumbled when he saw who was standing there.

"You didn't listen to Deceit so I thought I'd give talking to you a shot," said the young man calmly. He raised his hand and ran his fingers through his spiked, green hair and cracked his neck.

"Who are you?" asked Vengeance.

"A homoculi much like yourself, my name is Insanity"


End file.
